Iron Man
This article is about the character, Tony Stark, who holds the title '''Iron Man'. For the film, see Iron Man (film). For the suit, see Iron Man's armor. '' Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Initially a billionaire who is a "playboy," Stark was kidnapped by the Ten Rings and escaped captivity with an Iron suit. After seeing the catastrophe around the world, Tony decided to help people and Tony became known as the superhero, Iron Man. Iron Man is portrayed by Robert Downey, Jr. with his younger self portrayed by Davin Ransom. Gallery featured here. History Background Born Friday, May 29, 1970, Anthony Edward Stark was always lonely without the guidence of a father. However, he came to see Edwin Jarvis as a fther figure. He became best friends with James "Rhodey" Rhodes since they were children. As a young man, his parents were killed in an accident caused by a brainwashed Bucky Barnes, who was known as the Winter Soldier. He later inherited Stark Industries and made a system called "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", or "JARVIS" in honor of his late butler. Phase One Tony Stark is known as a billionaire playboy who doesn't play by the rules. He is the CEO of Stark Industries, and usually tested his machines as weapons for war. He was kidnapped by the Ten Ring. However he escapes thanks to Yinsen, who tragically loses his life. He is rescued by Rhodes, returning home and announcing that he will no longer be making manufacture weapons and ignores Obadiah Stane's warnings against it and also keeps the original reactor to his improvised armor suit from his former mentor. He learns that Stane was arm trafficking to criminals, including the Ten Rings, who recieve the Jericho and attacking Yinsen's home Gulmira. He flies to Afghanistan and saves the villagers, but is shot at by two F-22 Raptor flighter jets and reveals his secret identity to Rhodey over the phone. Stane goes behind Stark's back and takes pieces of Stark's suit to the Ten Ring Tony has Pepper find out where the illegal transaction and shipments have taken place. Apparently, Tony's abduction has a more twist to it: Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill stark, but the group reneged. Tony is ambushed by Stane, taking the reactor from Tony's chest. However, Tony manages to get the original reactor to replace it. Stark fights Stane, but is outnumbered. They continue to fight but Potts is able to overload the reactor powering the Stark Industries building. He later reveals himself to be Iron Man, the name the press gave him. Later, Nick Fury approached Iron Man and said he was not the only superhero in the world and wanted to talk about the Avengers Initiative with him. With this new information, and learning about Bruce Banner, Stark came up to Thaddeus Ross and said he was assembling a team. Phase Two Phase Three Powers/Abilities *'Energy Emanation:' The R.T. node not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam. *'Magnetic Force-Field:' The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by incrementing the power of the Reactor. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro. *'Electrical Fields Detection:' As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. *'Levitation:' The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere with the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. *'Enhanced Senses:' The reactor also increases the senses of its user, allowing Tony to "hear better", for example. *'Enhanced Strength:' The R.T. node allows whoever possesses it to have greater strength. *'Enhanced Healing and Durability:' It has been shown that a user of an R.T. node not only recovers incredibly fast from different types of injuries but also to resist more physical damage than an average human. Iron Man relies mostly of his armor to fight and survive the battle, but Captain America taught him to fight on his own without the armor. His lesson had paid off as Tony defeated Ulik without his armor in Nidavelirr. * Super-Genius Level Intellect: Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Tony is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy who graduated from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology with honors at the age of 17. * Industrial Genius: With his industrial genius, Tony can create new weapons and gadgets out of anything for his armor and his Avenger teammates. * Expert Engineer: Tony can build and repair his armor even modifying them for better use. * Expert Businessman: Tony is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attention when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. * Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even going as far as to simultaneously put Reed Richards in check on five different boards playing chess, a game he didn't learn until later in his life, leaving Richards totally astonished. * Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Tony was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He once managed to defeat five trained Skrull soldiers in single-handed combat and numerous Voldi gladiators. * Indomitable Will: As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Tony is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Tony himself. Family/relationships Alive: * [[Pepper Potts|'Pepper Potts']] (fiancee) * Christine Everhart (one-night stand) Deceased: *'Maria Stark' (mother) *'Howard Stark '(father) *'Unnamed Grandfather' * Unnamed Grandmother * Maya Hansen(ex-lover) Trivia * Iron Man is based on the character from the Earth-616 universe. * The relationship between Stark and Pepper is known as "Pepperoni." * Nicolas Cage, Tom Cruise and Hugh Jackman were interested in playing Iron Man. * Tony was born on May 29, 1970, meaning that Tony is a Gemini. [ Category:Characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Iron Man Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Members of the Avengers Category:Members of Stark Industries Category:Allies of the Guardians of the Galaxy